G.A.M.E. Over
'''G.A.M.E. Over '''is episode 15 of Season 1 and the season finale. Plot FSB and Neos break into Zeal Tower and confront GMRain who begins to laugh once he realizes that Neos (Nuzamaki90) was still alive. Neos then tells GMRain that Bakugan don't deserve to live as corrupted, incomplete monsters. FSB then claims that if GMRain destroys the original universe, he will live a life of guilt and even more despair than before. GMRain gets irritated and tells Omega Faser Titan to blast FSB out of the tower which he does, but FSB is saved by Storm Dragonoid who then transports him and Omega Faser Titan to a open area where they can have a fair fight with no holds bars. Neos and GMRain both have their own final brawl with each other but not before GMRain uses the last remaining G.A.M.E. energy to create bodies for 5 of his masks. It is now a 1 on 6 battle with Neos VS GMRain and 5 of his identities, but things get even harder when GMRain's 5 masks send out "BakuTech" Bakugan. Will Neos and the rest of his friends be able to win their battles and save the universe from utter destruction? And what exactly are these "BakuTech" Bakugan that GMRain has created? Find out in the season finale of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge! Characters Seen/Debut/Return *FinalNeos/Nuzamaki90 *Airzel-of-haos *Bendo *Firestormblaze *PyrusGuardian *TheWolf1 *Faze Knight *Winxrainbowix *Galaxy *LaylaStasis *Adison *Trip *Entire Earth Population *Interspace Security Team *Interspace Admin Team *GMRain *LordDarkus Bakugan Seen/Debut *Haos Knight *Haos Dash Knight (Dash Aranaut) *Haos Thunder *Haos Sparking Thunder (Sparking Krakenoid) *Pyrus Roman *Pyrus Delta Roman (Delta Wolfurio) *Pyrus Flare *Pyrus Burning Flare (Burning Trister) *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Coredem *Hunter Phos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Darkus Shade *Darkus Dartaak *Darkus Infinity Helios *Pyrus Taylean *Ventus Skytruss *Ventus Ziperator *Ventus Neo Ziperator (Evolved) *Aquos Infinity Helios *Haos Spyron (Transforms into a Darkus Masked Dio Sivac) *Darkus Orbeum *Pyrus Aerogan *Aquos Skytruss *Ventus Jaakor *Haos Masked Kilan Leoness *Subterra Masked Gavli Anacon *Pyrus Masked Flame Aigle *Aquos Masked Killer Volca *Darkus Masked Dio Sivac *Ventus Masked Orbit Helios *Over 15 million Zeal Bakugan *10 Million ARK Bakugan Mechtogan Seen *Darkus Slycerak *Pyrus Sky Sprint *Aquos Vexfist *Ventus Exostriker *Subterra Rockfist *Demonis Dreadeon *Pyrus Titan Z *Demonis Razen Titan *Demonis Coredegon *Demonis Slycerak *Demonis Mandibor *Demonis Exostriker *Demonis Destroyer *Haos Omega Faser Titan (Super Powered and extremely bigger version) *Haos Super Sonic BakuNano/Battle Gear Seen *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Battle Sabre *Gold Battle Crusher *Silver Slicerix *Bronze Shoxrox *Bronze Aeroblaze *Silver Lanzato *Gold Jamsabre Deceased Characters *GMRain/Dr. Zeal *GM Masks *Omega Faser Titan *LordDarkus (Already dead) Battles *Neo Brawlers + ARK Bakugan VS Zeal Brawlers + Zeal Bakugan + GM Masks = Neo Brawlers + ARK Bakugan Win Trivia *This is the first episode where BakuTech related Bakugan make an appearence. *After FSB and Storm Dragonoid kill Omega Faser Titan, the impact from Inferno Dive spreads throughout the entire planet and destroys the vortex where GMRain's new dimension was arriving from. The impact also destroys the new Zeal Tower and is the reason why GMRain died after he lost to Neos. *Once Neos defeated GMRain, the Zeal Tower fell apart and was crushed. LordDarkus however was able to use some of his energy to come and save Neos and his Bakugan from dying from the fall while GMRain and his masked bodies fell to their death and exploded once the tower blew up. *After the battle was over, LordDarkus took Neos and his Bakugan to a seperate world where he congratulated him for saving the universe, there he evolved the rest of Neos's partner Bakugan (Thunder, Roman, and Flare) since Knight (Aranaut) and Sonic evolved seconds before destroying GMRain and all his BakuTech Bakugan. Gallery Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Episodes